Various methods and devices for delivering potable water to remote locations have been used in various situations and to satisfy particular types of needs. The US military, for example, uses what are sometimes referred to as water buffaloes to provide potable water to troops in the field. These water buffaloes are large tanks towed on a trailer, and are designed to provide water to a large number of troops. At the other extreme are canteens and similar containers used to provide water for individuals while hiking, or while otherwise away from any easily accessible source of potable water. Other methods known for dispensing liquids to individuals or larger groups, providing personal sized bottles or cans of water or other liquids, or using water coolers to provide water to workers in office situations.
Known methods of providing liquids are, however, less-than-perfect. For example, canteens designed to hold a small amount of liquid but can be carried by a single person. Trailer-towed water tanks can present logistical problems, and may involve excessively high equipment costs. Providing each member of a large group within individual bottle of water can also be cost prohibitive, and can result in large qualities of waste, which may be undesirable, especially given current environmental concerns. Water coolers such as those found in offices, can be particularly unsuited for use in locations where no electricity is available, and are also likely to be cost prohibitive.